


pickle chips

by Mama_toki



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Chips - Freeform, Gen, i have no life, this is my reall life, this like just happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_toki/pseuds/Mama_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a super small story of what happens every day in my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	pickle chips

so my mom started to make dinner and I walk in there. she stares at me while I get down a bowl and a bag of potato chips.  
" um you know I'm cooking dinner right" she said.  
" yeah" I said while eating a chip.  
" then why are you eat chips?" my mom asked  
" because I'm craving pickles " I said still munching on pickle flavored chips.  
" so I'm cooking you diner " my mother said  
" it's gonna take 10 mins for that to co-"  
" 9 mins "   
" 9 MINs for the rice and 8 for the shrimp " I said   
" and so why are you still eating chips "  
" their my snack mother, until you get done with dinner" I said.   
" well then you better eat what I cook you " she said   
" your just making me rice and shrimp " I remarked at her.  
my mother just looked at me and said " you've got me there " as I disappeared into my bed room

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets


End file.
